starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasteland (mission)
|fgcolor= |prev=Boot Camp |conc= |next=Backwater Station |image=Wasteland SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |conflict=Great War |date=December 12, 2499 |place=Wasteland, Mar Sara |result=Colonists evacuated safely |side1= Mar Sara Colonial Militia |side2= Unidentified Creatures |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Marshal Jim Raynor Mar Sara Magistrate |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= Mar Sara Colonial Militia |forces2= Garm Brood |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Build a Barracks *Train 10 Marines *Raynor must survive |optgoal= |heroes=Jim Raynor |reward= |newchar=Jim Raynor, Edmund Duke |newunit=SCV, Marine |newtech=Command Center, Supply Depot, Barracks |concatbott=x |concattop=x }} Wasteland is the first terran mission of Episode I of StarCraft. History Background After the protoss destruction of Chau Sara, the Terran Confederacy tightened security on its outlying colonies. A lockdown of Mar Sara was ordered, with forty-eight hours until total lockdown. Edmund Duke of the Confederacy's Alpha Squadron contacted the Colonial Magistrate of Mar Sara with orders to relocate the colonists under his command to the Wasteland. The Magistrate's adjutant contacted local Marshal Jim Raynor to escort them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. The Evacuation As the colonists moved out, unidentified creatures attacked them. The colonists fought their way through the creatures and rendezvoused with Raynor, who escorted them to a new site. At the new site, SCVs set to work building a barracks and training marines for defense. With the marines trained and ready for defense, the colonists' position was secured under Raynor's watch. Raynor anticipated no further problems with their new arrangements, barring further Confederate interference.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. Walkthrough The player begins in command of five SCVs and five marines. The objective base to the south is already revealed, the player must fight their way to it. Shortly after crossing the bridge the player's forces will meet Jim Raynor on his vulture bike, and he becomes controllable. The player should send Raynor ahead of their marines as they continue the trip south and encounter enemy forces; Raynor's higher HP and armor allow him to survive the light skirmishes easily. At the base, the player can set their SCVs to mine. The command center will support the player's initial units, but the player must build a Supply Depot to train more units. Eventually the player must construct a barracks and train marines. Though the objectives state the player must train 10 marines, they just need to control 10, making for five more if the initial five marines are still alive. When the player controls 10 marines, the mission is won. Numerous enemies lie around the map, but they will not attack unless approached and do not need to be killed to complete the mission. If the player wishes to explore, Raynor should be sent in first to take hits, and can be repaired by a SCV later. In the unlikely event the player runs out of minerals at their initial base, more can be found on a cliff to the north-west of their base, behind some minor enemy forces. Notes When viewed in the map editor, the map contains several locations labelled "air strike" and another for "rude soldier." There are no associated triggers for them, however; their intended use is unknown. References Category:StarCraft Episode I missions Category:StarCraft Terran missions